


I don't dance (I know you can)

by xSterekxJilyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSterekxJilyx/pseuds/xSterekxJilyx
Summary: Magnus just wants Alec to dance with him and Alec does not dance//this is just a trash dancing fic I wrote before the show actually came out and its kind of based on the fact that Harry is an A+ dancer





	I don't dance (I know you can)

Pandemonium was known to cater to mundanes and downworlders alike. Often, demons escaped into the club leaving Alec, Jace, and Izzy to go hunt them down. 

“Jace!” Alec calls out craning his neck higher so he can see over the heads of all the teenage rejects around him. They were all dancing - slow, fluid motions that made them melt and mold into each other. Silver locks was dancing up against Alec’s back, a girl with short bubblegum pink hair was practically humping his side. Alec recoiled at their contact. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Sweaty bodies, masses of people that carried a stench of desperateness and desire. Why would he enjoy this? Why would anyone?!  
“Alec,” Jace slurs out. He’s standing a couple of feet in front of Alec. Oh god, he’s already fucked up. Jace rolls his body and sways to the music. Maybe, dancing isn’t so bad. Jace, Jace, he’s...attractive. Dancing looks good on him. Alec inhales sharply at the sight of Jace’s gear riding up his hips.  
“Jace,” Alec hisses, “how are we supposed to hunt this damned demon when you’re stumbling around like-”  
“Like?” Jace asks looking up at Alec with wide, innocent (well we all know they weren’t that innocent) eyes mirroring a thoroughly kicked puppy.  
“-like you just came back from a 3 day session at a brothel and promptly downed about, oh I don’t know, a 100 beers,” Alec snapped at him. He gripped Jace’s upper arm and started to lead him off of the dance floor. Jace stumbled along the way, and Alec gripped his arm even tighter. His big, toned, hard muscled arm. Snap out of it, Alec, daydream about Jace’s arm after the hunt. When they reached the edge of the dance floor, Jace swiveled to meet Alec head on.  
“Oooh, grumpy,” Jace wiggled his eyebrows in a not-alluring-at-all kind of way. He shaked Alec’s grip off and turned and headed back into the heart of the dance floor. He headed straight for a tiny, red-head in dazed determination. Alec rolled his eyes. Is she even old enough to be in here?  
Alec sighed and headed over to the only wall that touched the dance floor. Of course, that means there were at least 6 girls twerking off of it, and at least 2 guys. Of course that also means that Alec has no idea what that is or why it requires a wall. All he does know is that getting hit by the booooty hurts like hell. He finally reaches an available piece of wall and clutches to it, breathing heavy. He leans against it, folds his arms across his chest, and scans the floor. Mundanes, vampires, fey. No demon….but...well...by the angel. Purple and black skinny jeans and a sheer sparkly shirt peed out from the crowd. The mass on the dance floor seemed to fade into the background, as the sarcastic smile and the omniscient look captivated his eye. His heart actually skips a beat. The most attractive man Alec had ever seen seemed to be dancing across the floor towards him.  
If he thought dancing looked good on Jace, this guy wore the moves like he was made for it. His body went from sharp angles to flexible curves in seconds and then back again. Everyone looked awkward next to him. Everyone looked inept, inadequate. In fact, as he swaggered his way towards him, he parted the dancing crowd like he was Moses and they were the Red Sea. His hair adorned with sparkly, blue streaks was spiked up to one side. Cat eyes peeked out from his slanted eyelids. He was all lean muscle and all fine.  
When Cat Eyes got close enough so that Alec couldn’t ignore him, Alec looked at him through hooded eyes in what he can only hope was a seductive, flirtatious glance. When Cat Eyes got close enough to make Alec uncomfortable, he didn’t stop dancing. He danced right into Alec, wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, and pressed up against his body trapping it between himself and the wall.  
“Dance with me,” Cat Eyes whispered harshly into Alec’s ear. Alec noted that he had stopped breathing. He couldn’t move. He was frozen. It seems that very attractive men plus very suggestive ideas seem to result in the shadowhunter stopping his mental and physical functionalities. Cat Eyes bit his ear, which made him gasp obscenely and it punched a breath into his lungs. His heart restarted. Maybe just a little too fast.  
“Shy?” hot breath washed over Alec’s ear. Instead of retreating, Cat Eyes started to grind against the very still, very frozen body of Alec Lightwood. And Alec Lightwood...Alec Lightwood liked it very much. And Alec Lightwood was still frozen. 

**

“Alexander!”  
“No, Magnus.”  
“My Alec, you must!”  
Alec turned to glare at Magnus. He shook his head disapprovingly and proceeded to collapse on the couch bonelessly. Magnus followed him. Magnus followed him everywhere. Magnus Bane climbed up onto the taller man’s lap and tugged down his neck so that they could be eye to eye with about 3 inches between their faces.  
Magnus leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Alec’s nose. “Please?”  
Alec closed his eyes and counted to 5 and opened them to the mistreated-pup-version-of-Magnus.  
“Alec,” Magnus said softly kissing his temple. “Alexander.” He presses his lips to his sharp cheekbone. He whined in the back of throat as he moved his lips to mouth at Alec’s jaw line.  
“Magnus, no.” Magnus buries his head into the crook of his neck. His teeth catch the pale skin of his neck and he bites down - hard. Alec groans, throwing his head back, exposing more of his neck. Magnus works on the same spot for a couple of minutes, sucking, nipping, and kissing it into a deep, purple bruise. He wanted to leave something lasting, something that would leave a mark. It would let everyone know, and Alec, that he was Magnus’s, and Magnus’s only. He moves onto the next one. And the next one. Every couple of seconds, he murmurs a “please, baby” or a “Alec, love me” against his neck. Alec is reduced to breathy moans, his eyes screwed shut, focusing all his willpower on not giving in. As soon as he gets enough of a grip on himself, he makes it very clear that Magnus was not going to get his way. So, Magnus kept marking him.  
“Hey Magnus?”  
“Mmm?”  
“You know why you would be safe in a zombie apocalypse?”  
Magnus draws himself away from his neck. He looks at him blankly, a little annoyed at the sudden randomness, and blinks hard.  
“Zombies only eat brains.”  
Magnus raises his eyebrows at the roast and slow claps.  
“Magnus, I refuse. End of discussion.” Alec stood up and with all of the strength he doesn’t have, he dumps Magnus on the couch and walks out of the room.  
“End of discussion? Has the shadowhunter had enough of his little warlock pet?” Magnus yells after him abruptly, “No sex! If you won’t dance with me even in the privacy of my loft then you don’t get to get a piece of this!” Magnus does not spare a thought about how that predicament could backfire on him. 

**  
Alec is lounging on a couch in Magnus’s loft reading a book. A very interesting book about the different names of Lilith and the different demon dimensions. A very interesting book that just - poof! - disappeared. Right. From. His. Hand. Alec whips his head out, his mouth already open to yell at Magnus. His words gets stuck in his mouth.  
Standing in front of him is a very shirtless, very sexy man holding a full wine glass. He hands it to Alec. Alec just gapes at him. Magnus has nothing in his hair, has nothing on his torso, and nothing on his feet. Mr. Bane seems to be only wearing a pair of sweats. He looks up at Alec through his eyelashes.  
“Um,” Alec says intelligently. He takes a sip of the red wine. He’s just as speechless - and confused - as before. Magnus pads forward so that he could reach forward and into Alec’s front pocket of his pants.  
“Is that for me?” Magnus says softly, his cat eyes never leaving Alec’s blue ones. Alec flushes, but Magnus just pulls out his phone and taps away on it. Tuxedo’s Do It starts to pour out of the speakers in the room. Magnus lays down the phone on the coffee table and turns towards Alec.  
And he dances.  
The movements just flow out of him, spontaneous, yet the fluidity of it is never broken.  
His hips - they roll, and bounce, and turn, and it seems everything seems to follow them. God, Magnus’s hips. Alec can’t keep his eyes away from it. He glances at Magnus’s face, but his eyes are shut. He gets lost in the music, and he can’t seem to find himself. Every beat, every lyric, every sound pushes and pulls his body. Magnus looks free.  
Sweet Lilith, Magnus looks so free. Magnus never looks like that. The weight of his past and his secrets keep him prisoner, hold him under so that he can’t breathe. Alec’s eyes eat up every twitch, every sway, every thrust, every roll, every bounce. Alec loves seeing him like this.  
Even after the song ended, and the song changes to Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean, Magnus is still in his trance. He opens his eyes, half-lidded, and looks at Alec with such raw desire that Alec immediately put down his almost empty wine glass and sprang to his feet. Magnus turns away from him and continues to dance - his moves becoming smaller. His facade starts to build itself up again.  
Alec is shocked because the desire he saw wasn’t just sexual, it was a much deeper emotion. It was something untapped, something unexposed, something Alec really really wants to give him. As the next song, How to Save a Life by the Fray, starts to play, Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and twirls him around. Magnus, caught off guard for once in his life, has a deer-in-the-headlights expression inhibiting his face. Alec grabs one of Magnus’s hands and wraps an arm around Magnus’s waist. He pulls Magnus in against his chest and starts to sway. Magnus leans his head against Alec’s chest and exhales a sigh of great contentment. He manages a weak snicker at Alec’s dancing skills. It’s not his fault that he will never ever be as good as Magnus.  
“Oh, Alexander,” he says quietly, smiling into the ratty black sweater that Alec wears everywhere. It smells like him.


End file.
